


Icarus Effect

by mithzel



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, M/M, Tattoo Artist Tanaka, Tattooed & Pierced Hinata
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 18:35:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8856400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithzel/pseuds/mithzel
Summary: The son of a florist shouldn't make Tanaka feel the way he did as he stared after his enflamed hair. His body shouldn't feel like it did every time they met. But it did, and Tanaka hasn't been more overwhelmed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hinata and Kageyama are off on winter break from their local State University. 
> 
> (Everyone is of age of consent. Explicit language is used freely... Sorry, but my french comes easily.)

“RYUU,” Nishinoya’s yell filled the entirety of the tattoo parlor, reaching the back room from which Tanaka Ryuunosuke emerged from with a raised eyebrow to which he directed to his smallest employee as he stood in front of the large window at the front of their establishment excitedly with a pointed finger pressed against it, pointing towards god knows wha- “The boy Hinata is getting off the bus!” 

Tanaka took two good strides to reach the window to peer outside it and see a flash of vibrant orange hair. The owner of it came into focus as he sauntered across the dead street towards them, earphones in and head moving to and fro to check if any oncoming traffic was moments from coming barreling down the street. With the object of his fascination’s eyes down casted, Tanaka took the time to appreciate the boy’s distressed jeans that were folded to show off the nice pair of light grey Air Jordan Retro Ultra Highs, and a hoodie with some art he couldn’t decipher paired with a windbreaker to stave off the biting cold of the wind; the artist just barely stopped himself from drooling. “Dude, I swear he didn’t look this hot before,” Nishinoya complained, standing from where he had been kneeling to stare at the homecomer without being caught, cup of coffee in hand that he had been cradling while aimlessly staring outside before he had caught sight of the oldest son of the neighbouring shop owner. “Maybe it’s the Jordans... Either way, I’ve never been more turned on.”

The taller man turned a deadpan look to his best friend, finding relation in it before adding, “It’s either that, or the other, or his fashion sense just has me straight up questioning my sexuality,” He straightened up, stretching before taking some of the coffee Yuu offered, “I didn’t know the cap and gown was already due back.” 

“Yeah, me neither,” Yuu admitted, thinking over his latest conversations with the Hinata’s and not recalling them ever mentioning their eldest, “Natsu never mentioned anything, at least... Or maybe he got done with his classes early? Fuck if I know, tho. Speaking of, you’ll never believe who paid her a visit, man-” Tanaka’s tall, lean body slouched against the reception, sipping at the dark roasted coffee, intent to listen at his best friend ramble on as his grey slate eyes loitered towards the window where he witnessed as the previous topic of interest looked up. Gold collided with grey and Tanaka was left stunned as, what he could only call a literal Sun God, rendered him speechless with a lazy grin and a soft wave of the hand before he was turning to go eastbound and towards his parent’s shop. “-uu? Ryuu? Ryuuuuuu?” shell shocked from that brief meeting, Tanaka couldn’t stumble towards the mental foundation he needed respond to the shit-eating grin or the mocking gleam in his friend’s eye as he chided him, “Dude, you literally just blanked out on me.”

_ Huh _ , Tanaka realized. He did blank because, “Well, you would be too if you just discovered you weren’t as bisexual as you thought you were,” Nishinoya’s laughter filled the parlor for a good twenty minutes while Tanaka finished his coffee, welcomed Yachi and Kenma, and started chowing down on the breakfast burrito his now permanently favorite receptionist/novice tattoo artist had brought him before getting Nishinoya’s half and stuffing it into his mouth- Giving him the choking/silencing effect he had gone for.

- - - -

Sauntering into the kitchenette, Tanaka wasn’t surprised to find Kuroo fussing over Kenma as he drank at his large cup of coffee with a placid expression on his face. “One tea a day, Kenma, that’s all I’m asking of you,” Tanaka rolled his eyes, tuning out the incoming lecture on the science behind tea and how the nutrients better aided the body in more ways than coffee could ever have due to the fact that it was a potent stimulant that had harmful effects on a person’s psyche. 

Tanaka slipped onto counter beside Kenma, intent on enjoying his cuban dark roast coffee in the midst of the discussion because he was a dick with a crippling addiction, much like his most popular japanese style tattoo artist. Kuroo continued, undaunted, going into the intricate chemistry of the interaction between the popular stimulant and the nervous system (details found in the closest wikipedia page near you). 

He smiled softly to himself, grey eyes taking in his employees and feeling his chest tighten at the appreciation that grew the more time he spent with the versatile team of artistic individuals he now called family. From an innocent artist with a deep rooted love and appreciation for tattoo art to a punk hanging onto his place in the parlor as his last ditch effort to being an operating piece in society,  _ TAT INK to Me _ ’s plethora of licensed artists offered every taste of the spectrum from which their clientele could choose from depending on whose art they drooled more over and who they felt more comfortable with to lean over their body for long periods of time and trusted enough to puncture their skin with ink with the right amount of pressure millions of times. 

His parlor was his pride and joy; a place he had created and molded in such a way for people who had enough courage to venture into it were gifted with a soft landing that they could settle into and not be afraid to stay on.

Laughter filled the parlor. It was melodious, carrying through the space of his parlor like the tender touch of a sun ray caressing the Earth in its rise. Tanaka stepped into the hallway, not really expecting (but not really surprised) to find the object of his earlier fascination leaning against his reception, grinning down at his receptionist who wore a similar grin on her face. A rose softly colored the cheek Yachi had turned towards Tanaka as the Hinata boy offered her a fully bloomed rose, golden eyes he had been enraptured by earlier closed to show off his long, naturally curled eyelashes as they feathered over his high cheekbones. 

“Geez, now I know where Natsu got her flirty-ness from,” Yachi teased, accepting the rose, fingers delicately holding the stem as she drew the extended, blood red petals to her nose. She pulled it away, inspecting it with calculating eyes before mindlessly commenting, her artistry winning over her awareness of the handsome ball of sunshine beaming down at her, “This would make a beautiful tattoo.” 

The Hinata boy chuckled, grin still prominent as he lifted an arm, a bouquet that had been hidden behind the high desk coming into view, to place them carefully on the desk before he delved into the new topic of conversation the little blonde had brought up, “Shimizu has been raving about having roses tattooed down her back; says she can’t decide between having them b/w or colored,” he rambled, fingers working on the paper-wrapping the bouquet was wrapped with, “She’s been looking at pictures but I keep telling her that the back is too mainstream, that she should totally have them done under her boobs or the valley between them-” he stopped his ministrations in favor of using his hands to indicate just where, Tanaka was sure the boy was talking about Shimizu Kiyoko, she should get it. 

She was the owner of the corner cafe, whom he and Nishinoya had been crushing on for the better half of the year when he had gone to get his coffee fix after Kuroo tried enforcing his friends to committing to a more healthy lifestyle, sans coffee, and hid the coffee pot without them knowing. Him, Nishinoya, Kenma, Akaashi (their customer at the time), and Tsukishima had gone, Kuroo trailing behind complaining that they _just_ _didn’t understand_ , to the cafe where they got jumbo cups of coffee. It was while they had been sipping at their coffee, staring at their ranting friend with dead eyes, that Kiyoko, quite the avid coffee drinker herself, shut him down with a few choice words that shut their mom-like, science enthusiast friend for a good part of the next three days. 

“-ple piercings, and I keep telling her that paired with a colored display of roses there, she’d fucking slay my entire existence. She likes the idea of it but she’s kind of iffy about the placement because she heard it hurts like a mother, so she’s been avoiding it- Do you have a vase for me to put these into? A basket, perhaps?” Yachi conceded, quickly lifting from her seat to circle around to the kitchenette to look for the glass vase they had stored in there because she, Nishinoya and Daichi had gotten into the habit of once a week buying a bouquet of flowers that Natsu would recommend. 

As he waited, Hinata slowly unraveled the wrapping, spreading the bouquet on the desk, careful to place the larger flowers to the side so they wouldn’t be smothered. Tanaka stared avidly, eyes transfixed by how carefully he performed his ministrations, the movements of his hands graceful as they moved about. His eyes, by their own accord, travelled up his long fingered hand to his wrist to his bicep to his rounded shoulders, to his down turned chin to the defined line of his jaw, to his high cheekbones, to those long, beating butterfly wing eyelashes. He wasn’t sure why his eyes hovered there, but it was because of their fixation that when Hinata looked up that gold once again met steel and Tanaka melted.

“Hey, man, are you by chance Tanaka?” Hinata greeted, grin that had simmered into a peaceful smile during his menstration exploding radiantly onto his countenance once again. Tanaka, refuting the melting state he felt he was in, nodded his head in concession, further refuting it when he moved to approach the boy. 

But he was...  _ Melting _ . He was melting. His knees felt weak as he dragged them to the large wooden, mahogany desk he had situated in front of the entrance where Hinata was beaming from. Arms untangling themselves from where he had crossed them across his chest. His body felt like it was melting. And the more he kept looking into this guy’s golden eyes, he felt something in him melting too. 

He reached forward, taking the hand the florist boy had extended, warmth transferring onto the palm of his skin and crawling, revitalizing muscles on its way up. “Tanaka Ryuunosuke,” he introduced, tilting his head in greeting as Hinata straightened himself from the way he had been leaning on the desk.

“Hinata Shouyou,” he chirped, voice carrying softly into Tanaka’s ears, “Natsu has told me loads about you- told me you’ve been working on the first installment of her sleeve.” Tanaka recalled the dotted flower art he had been discussing about with the younger Hinata, remembering how often she would add to her request by starting off with,  _ My brother thinks that it’d be best if. _ .. “Sorry I haven’t been able to properly introduce myself to you! But, to be honest, I feel like I already know you- All my friends can’t seem to keep you off their tongue.” 

He mentally rose an eyebrow at that, wondering just how cinched their friend circles were. “All good things, I hope,” he chuckled softly, hand now being vacated by the shorter man’s, clenched and pressed hard to the side of his ribcage as he crossed his arms across his chest.

“There’s something bad to talk about?” Hinata teased, grin fluctuating closed to curve into a mischievous grin. Tanaka eyed it, feeling the warmth that had touched his hand reviving and carrying past his shoulders to his neck;  _ Holy fuc- _ “I’m glad to see that they didn’t fall short either.” The warmth surged, hugging his neck and crawling its way up and over his jaw, as it trailed after Hinata’s wandering eyes . 

_ Fackkkk _ -

“Any more of that and my head might grow,” he chuckled, stepping back and leaning against the wall that separated the front lounge from the kitchenette. “You have a good eye for ink, man. Have any?” 

Hinata shook his head, a glum expression on his face. “Nah, haven’t gathered the funds for it yet. Everything I shove in my pocket goes towards my tuition or my splurges,” he admitted, chortling at himself before his eyes zeroed in on Tanaka’s arm that was better exposed than the other in their position, “But you’ve got some seriously sick stuff, dude. I keep looking at the two kissing geometric figures.” he pointed at the piece on his forearm, below his elbow. 

He chuckled, finding it funny that his attention gravitated towards that specific piece. “Thanks,”  _ it  _ basically _ signifies my sexuality _ . “Kuroo, my geometric stylist, did it.”

“Ah, Kuroo Tetsurou, right?” at Tanaka’s nod, Hinata laughed lightly again, “Natsu won’t shut up about him either. She also keeps telling me about one of your top rated Japanese stylist- Kozume Kenma, if I remember correctly- says she wants to talk to him about making one inspired by a garden to her elbow. I think it’d be too much if added to the dotted work, you know, because it’s colored and she’s establishing a black and white setting? So, I thought it’d be better to place it on her shoulder, or maybe even her calf, so that the sleeve has a better flow.” He explained, eyes going down to the bouquet and quietly returning to shuffling the flowers about to prevent them from being smothered, ”But then again, I’m no tattoo artist nor is it my body...”

Tanaka smiled softly, immediately seeing another uncanny resemblance between the two siblings: their talent of making conversation from anything with anyone.  _ What a pair to take out to dinner- How could one ever be bored _ , Tanaka chuckled to himself before nodding his head in answer to his last statement. “Some people don’t really decide on how to build on their sleeves while considering the “flow,” as you say. Personally, it was what I centered all of my additions to.” Tanaka’s perfectionism wouldn’t allow him to decide any other way. “The art either added to the  _ aesthetic _ or it was flung off the metaphorical cliff of “maybe tattoos.”” Hinata laughed that melodious laugh again that made the warmth rekindle softly around Tanaka’s neck.

“How  _ aesthetically pleasing _ of you,” Hinata chortled, carrying Tanaka into the merriment his laughter elicited.

 

Behind the wall that Tanaka leaned against, Kuroo, Yachi, and Nishinoya (Kenma having refilled his cup and carrying it to his office, severely done with everyone) congregated into a huddle as they peered around the wall at the pair of oblivious men. 

“Dude, he’s  _ the _ Hinata brother?” Kuroo gasped, eyes greedily taking in the newcomer.

“Isn’t he cute?” Yachi whispered, “He’s such a flirt, too.”

“Ma’dudes! Fuckin’ Tanaka is head-over-soles,” Nishinoya chortled, “Fucking get it, Ryuu.”

“No, fucking way. Tanaka?”

“Dude, I see it!”

“Of course, you do! Yachi Baby, that shit right there is  _ chemistry _ .”

“I don’t see it,”

“Clearly. Fucking bangs cover half your fucking face,”

“Fuck you, Noya,”

“No thanks, man. Asahi’s got me covered.”

“Could you be any more gay, Noya?”

“Gay enough to convert an entire room, ma’dude. Scientifically proven and everything. Gay particles just ooze outta me and catalyze everyone else’s gay particles to make a gay mass.”

Kuroo mumbled something about, “scientifically proven my ass,” as he shuffled away from the peeping toms in favor of shuffling to Kenma’s office to further nag him. 

Nishinoya and Yachi looked at each other from the side of their eye with mischievously curled lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to test the waters by posting this short chapter. 
> 
> First time posting any work so... Have mercy. 
> 
> Will post as much as possible during this winter break because I have nothing better to do but splurge on my OTP (heavily inspired by tinyangryghost.tumblr.com 's art)


End file.
